


Blanket.

by moonorchiids (orphan_account)



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Another goddamn ship fic, Can def b platonic, I almost wrote a blue/red dick figures fic, I was paid 20 bucks for this shut up, M/M, My pain is immeasurable, Nostalgia gut punches me on both, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Charlie is kinda cold.(alt title: I was given 20 bucks to do this. Fuck you Alex.)
Relationships: Charles/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Someone gave me 20 bucks to write fluffy crack. This happened. Not liable for brain asplode.
> 
> Ok so  
> 1\. They're best friends after Henry escaped (ghost inmate)  
> 2\. Charlie's visiting.  
> 3\. I lost the will to write pretty fast, mostly because I don't ship it  
> 4\. Henry talks in this.  
> 5\. Don't ask why He

Sitting on a couch with your friend is like Wikipedia. Just like as I go in to study for my test and have no idea how I wound up reading about greek poetry, I similarly don't know where this metaphor is going. But Henry and Charlie were on a couch, each spaced out and not thinking about the show playing in front of them; Henry probably wondering about his next heist, Charles, probably thinking 'skadoodly beebop doo badadoodadoodadoo.' 

Anyways, the rwo were best friends; sitting on a couch.

_"Hey, Henry? I'm kinda cold...do you know where a blanket is?"_

"Uh, I don't have a blanket. Anywhere."

_"Anywhere?"_

"...Anywhere."

_"But you...have the air conditioner up really high..."_

"I get warm in December; why would I need more blankets?"

_"So...you have no blankets...even though it's the middle of December?"_

"...Yeah. I mean, how cold _are_ you?"

" _Just a little..._ "

"Well...okay."

With that, Henry just sort of casually looped his arm around Charlie while oddly close to him already, seemingly not realizing the fact he just ignored everything about normal social interaction. The consequences essentially listed are as follows.

1\. Charles is dumb, but still understands that this is worth blushing about.

2\. Charles is probably feeling quite a bit warmer now.

3\. Henry is oblivious to this and has a totally neutral expression as he blankly stared at the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> nry doesn't own any blankets. Do not question it. Do not acknowledge his lack of blankets whatsoever.


End file.
